Only just a dream
by KelGGBel
Summary: What if all the prediction's were true, What if Chuck was really dreaming all of the second half of the 5th season, please read if you are a ChairLeader, made this story for all of us! : a 2 possible 3 shot
1. Chapter 1

Hey ya'll I have had this idea in my head for what seems like forever, it is a 2 possibly a 3 shot, but I need to write and publish this just so it can finally leave my head so I can concentrate, write and finish OHOAH, so I can write my other story in my head lol, ( I was cursed with a HUGE imagination, but I did get an award for it at my preschool graduation! :D, yes I am still proud and brag about it! ;D) Alright enough of me talking, this story above as you can see is about how all of the second half of the season was really just a dream, a lot of speculation was on that and there has been stories about it, let me tell you I've had this plot and idea since the very first dream like scene with chuck, monkey and Louis happened, it felt to dreamy to be real, and Serena being GG, and then the most disturbing thing ever happening, donut and Blair… just NO! I won't accept it, and in this story it plays out how it should be, without further ado, this is "just a dream"—-yes like the songs! ;)

Chuck stood there watching the rain drops fall against the empire's windows; he reached down and scratched his precious dogs, monkey's head. His father was back, it seemed to good to be true, he wished, hoped, hell even dreamed that this day would happen, now that it did, he came barging back into Chuck's life, taking away everything chuck has rightfully earned. Despite that it was chuck who was the sole reason why Bart could be back in this life again, but no, he kicked chuck out literally again.

He sighed as he walked away from the window into his bedroom, with monkey following him, He laid his suit jacket on the chair beside his bed, and then started unloosing his tie, He sat on his bed looking at the picture of his father on his bedside, he was back, but he couldn't care, Blair came back to him, but it was too late, beside her preaching to come back to her, over and over again, chuck couldn't handle that heart break again if he ever did, so he walked away as she was literally begging and apologizing, he didn't care, he was always second hell even third best when it came to her, he was tired of it, all of it, this whole year, sucked, terrible, chuck's worst nightmare come to life.

He threw the picture across the room, he was done, no one truly cared about him, he didn't want to even live anymore, Charles bass was done, he walked to his bathroom attached to his room, he opened the medicine cabinet, there it was sleeping pills, if he were to take the whole bottle he would be done, no more hurting, no more disappointment, no more heart break, he went to open the pills but as he opened them chuck felt dizzy, he blinked a couple time as his vision cleared a bit. He poured out half of the bottle in his hand and stared at it, no more hurting, no more disappointment, no more heartbreak, chuck said to himself as he slowly brought the pills up to his mouth.

Before chuck could toss them back into his mouth though, he got a dizzy spell again, but this time it was 100x worse than the first, the whole room was spinning, round and round, chuck tried blinking but it just got worse, he couldn't think of anything that he had took to make him like this, the sleeping pills were in his hand, he didn't take any of them, chuck felt he was about the throw up as he lost his footing, he dropped the pills all over the bathroom floor as he fell over, banging his head on the sink, hard, before landing with a thunk on the floor, all chuck could feel was pain, and with one thought on his mind before everything went black, "Blair"

Pain, the pain was intense, is this what dying felt like, if it did, chuck decided that it was a bad idea to try and kill himself, but he didn't even take the pills, did he? Everything was white around him, he didn't like it, he suddenly felt something warm go up his arm, then it stopped and he felt a growing sensation of numbness growing around him, it made him feel warm inside. What chuck didn't understand is why was it white around him, shouldn't he be in hell and not heaven, it's what he deserved and anticipated.

"Come on man"

The voice sounded familiar. too familiar, it sounded like, no it couldn't be, chuck heard the voice again, oh god it was, as the voice got louder to chuck, his body started to feel different, "what the", chuck's eyes were heavy as he saw a huge light, then his best friends face. He heavily blinked his eyes again, he tried to speak but something in this throat obstructed it. He blinked once again feeling his eyes get lighter, "Oh my god, chuck!" Chuck felt Nate grab his hand, chuck grabbed his hand back. He saw Nate look down with tears in his eyes.

"oh my god, chuck squeeze my hand again if you're really awake" Nate said excited to an eye rolling chuck, of course he was awake, no Nate I'm sleeping with my eyes open, but chuck squeezed his more a brother than a friends hand again, stronger this time, in chuck's opinion.

Nate brought his hand to his mouth in shock, it can't be, no this can't be real, all the hoping, wishing and hell even praying that went on, now when practically everyone has given up, and chuck of course proves them wrong. "Hold, hold on man, let me call the nurse" he said still griping chuck's hand for dear life, as he pushed the red call button multiple times.

It seemed not even a minute later a nurse came in his room "Yes Mr. Archibald do you need another lunch cart?" the middle aged nurse said drily not even looking at chuck. "No, Paige look!" He said excitedly motioning towards his best friend on the bed.

Paige looked over to the bed that has looked the same now for about 7 months. But now instead of the eyelids of Mr. Bass that she's used to looking at she's looking into brown confused eyes of the wealthy, young man.

"OH MY" she said to no one in particular in the room bringing her hand up to her mouth in shock, very much like Nate did, Chuck thought as he watched the nurse fly out of the room then fly back in, "keep him awake, I'm going to get the doctor!" She said quickly to Nate then back at Chuck, and then flew out of the room just as fast. Nate nodded and then smiled a huge watery smile back at chuck. "That's Paige" He said grinning at chuck.

Paige came back again not even a minute later with an older man who looked at about his early 50s. The doctor went instantly to work on chuck using terms with the nurse that neither chuck nor Nate understood. "Alright young man you seem to be breathing on your own, so when I say cough you're going to have to cough hard for me, so we can get that breathing tube out" So that's what it was, chuck thought.

Nate grimaced as his friend coughed and the long tube was pulled out, he wouldn't want to be there when they took out the feeding tube from his stomach, he would let Blair handle that, it hit Nate, oh my god Blair! He walked into the little bathroom attached to chuck's hospital room. He saw that he had service then quickly called the familiar number…

Serena smiled down at the sight of her boyfriend, god, she still loved to say that, she wished he was more but they would take one step at a time, like they discussed.

Dan felt someone watching him in his sleep, he shouldn't even call it, sleep he was just resting his eyes. "You know it's kind of creepy watching me like that" he said not opening his eyes.

"As your girlfriend I'm allowed" she sitting down on his lap on the cushioned rocking chair.

"Ugh!" he said opening his eyes faking a grown. "You shhh, I'm not even big yet!" Serena said giggling playing with the back of Dan's hair with her fingers.

"Yeah" he said rubbing his hand over Serena's nonexistent baby bump. Serena bit her lip smiling, she was so happy. Dan licked his lips "when can we-" "Dan we discussed this" Dan sighed he knew why but he wanted to shout the news from rooftops, he has never been this happy, ever! "I know but what happens when you start to show." Dan said raising his eyebrows at Serena. "We'll cross that bridge when it happens, I have a couple more months till that" Serena said looking away.

"I read online that one day you can look normal, completely not pregnant then boom! You look like you're about to pop!" he said placing his hand on Serena's thigh. Serena nudged him. "Thanks jerk!" "I say it in the nicest way possible, I just know you wouldn't want anyone, let alone Blair to find out like that." Serena looked back into his brown practically black eyes, "I know, I just, she's been threw a lot, and it doesn't seem like the best time right now, soon I promise" he smiled as she leaned in to kiss him. She pulled away smiling "fine, but until then I suggest flowy shirts" he said jokingly

Serena scoffed," I love you" "I love you too Dan" they kissed again as Dan reached around to put his hands in Serena's hair to deepen it.

"Ehh!"

They both pulled away sighing. Dan helped Serena off his lap as he got up and walked over to the extravagant crib "and the prince is awake" Dan said down to the infant in the crib. Serena smiled as she looked down at the little boy kicking his feet all cozy up'd in a blue green cashmere Burberry onesie with matching hat and booties. She picked up the cooing little boy and snuggled him against her chest. "Oh how I love this little boy!" she giggled. Dan rubbed his hand up and down the little man's back, "hey there buddy!"

The baby boy then looked over from Serena's shining face and hair to Humphrey's face. Dan face dropped at what he saw "now that's just scary…" he said to Serena. Serena giggled, "When he does that I swear he is like a clone of-"

"SERENA!" They both turned around to a shocked Blair. Clinching her cell phone in her hand. In the door way of the bathroom. "B, what's wrong" Serena said handing off the little boy to Dan, who of course started crying as he always did when Dan held him, Dan despite the repeating of events, still held him, until he or someone in the room couldn't take it anymore, when he was handed off to someone else, the crying stopped immediately. He tried shushing the little guy, so Blair wouldn't kill him.

"Its chuck!" Blair said crying, "He's awake!" Serena sighed as she closed her eyes, her best friend was still in denial, "sweetie, chuck's gone…" she said putting her hand on her best friends shoulder.

"NO! It's real this time! I swear Nate just called me! Don't give me that look Serena Cecelia Van Der Woodsen, check my phone!" Serena took Blair's phone as she saw Blair's recent contacts, it was literally a minute ago that Nate called, she pressed down on Nate's number just in case.

Blair stood there wearing a watery smile as Serena talked to Nate, seeing her best friends smile and tears in her eyes begin to form. "Oh My! Hehe tell chuck we'll be there soon and that we love him, okay, okay see you soon! Bye!" Serena said giggling and crying, she hung up the phone then hugged her best friend, picking her up twirling her around both of the giggling and crying.

Dan watched on in amazement, wow, was he really awake? He looked down at the baby boy in his arms, who surprisingly stopped crying as he watched the two women twirl around. He looked back up to who was holding him then started crying again, louder than the last time, Dan noted.

Blair smiled as Serena dropped up down to the ground kissing both of her cheeks, they both looked over to the little boy and giggled.

"Give me my baby Humphrey!" Blair said giggly as she walked over to them, "my sweet baby boy!" she said taking her son from Dan, kissing both of the baby's cheeks. "You have no clue what has just happened but you are going to meet someone very special and important to you, hopefully very soon, mommy has to go but dorota will watch you, as aunty Serena and uncle donut and I go to the hospital" the baby boy just starred up at his mother in amazement, smiling at up at her.

Blair giggled as she snuggled him against her chest. He looked so much like his daddy, it hurt. But now she couldn't care less, loved it even! Serena hugged Dorota as she made her way into the room "isn't this amazing dorota!" "Yes Miss Serena, now go I take baby, make sure okay!" Serena smiled at her "come on B!" Blair looked at Serena eyes shining with tears of happiness. "Mommy loves you so much CJ!" The baby giggled as his mother kissed his cheeks again. Blair smiled as she handed CJ to Dorota, she kissed his head once more "mommy will be back soon, I'll call you Dorota as soon as I know anything!" She said leaving the room into the adjoining bathroom to her room with a giggling Serena holding a shocked Dan's hand trailing behind her.

Nate hung up with Serena and smiled as he walked out of the small bathroom and smiling at the sight of his awake friend. There was now two doctors in the room and 3 other nurses, Chuck just sat their silent as they worked, looking utterly confused. Nate stood back as they worked but met eyes with chuck, nodding at him that he wasn't alone.

Chuck was confused and when he tried talking his throat was too scratchy to do so, so he just sat there quietly as the doctors and nurses checked him out, nodding or shaking his head in response for yes and no. He saw Nate come back from the bathroom, still grinning like an idiot. Chuck didn't get the big deal, how long has chuck been asleep, did he really hit his head that hard?

The doctors finally left chuck alone after 10 minutes of nonstop questions and messing with his body, they said he should get more rest and they would continue in about an hour, Nate resumed his place by his side "I talked to Blair and Serena they are on their way" Chuck nodded, laying his head back against the pillows, his head hurt of all this thinking and he wanted to speak so badly, before chuck knew it, his eyes began to close again…

"REALLY ARCHIBALD! IS THIS SOME SORT OF SICK JOKE!" He jumped awake at Blair's screaming, He blinked adjusting to the light again, Chuck looked over at Nate "See! I told you!" He went to look at the door where her yelling was coming from, but got a mouth full of brunette curly hair instead.

At first he just sat there stunned, after the conversation they had, he thought Blair would never speak to him again, let alone embrace him with such force. As Chuck was about to speak, or rather try to, Blair brought her hands up to his face and kissed him full on the lips, it was an intense and desperate kiss that he couldn't help but kiss her back. When the kiss ended or rather when they both needed to breathe again, Blair looked at chuck with a watery smile and tears running down her face.

Chuck sat in silence as she began to place kisses all over his face, "don't you ever do that to me again bass!" she said grabbing his face once more, again before chuck could speak she tackled him again with a hug, "I missed you so much!" she said against his neck, if chuck thought he was confused before, this just added to it, he couldn't help himself though wrapping his arms around her tiny frame as she sat on his bed.

Chuck looked over Blair's shoulder and felt instant hatred run threw his body, as he saw Humphrey himself standing there, he glared, what the hell was this son of a bitch doing here, he saw his sister though standing next to the donut and what? She was holding his hand? Since when did that happen, Chuck thought, how long has he been asleep for?

"What"

He finally! Croaked out, but it was extremely painful so he couldn't finish his thought, he tried clearing his throat, but that hurt also.

"drink" he croaked out, Blair kissed his forehead before she let go of him and moved over to the bedside table where a cup and pitcher of water was, it has been no use to chuck the months he was here but the many visitors had used it, never, Blair though, she was above that, she poured him a glass then brought the glass to chuck, helping him take a sip of it "here you go, it's no scotch but it'll do for now" the water soothed chuck's throat instantly but not permanently but at least chuck could feel like he could talk to some degree.

"Blair" He said as a whisper but in reality he was trying his hardest to talk, but this is how it came out. Blair shut her eyes in joy "you have no idea how long I've waited to here you say that" She grabbed his hands in hers.

"How long" he said looking down at their hands, Blair bit her lip "almost 7 months"

Chuck looked up startled, 7 months! "what day is it?" he said a little bit stronger "its May 28th Chuck" Chuck looked at her in confusion, wait, no that was the day Bart announced he was taking back the company by himself, that was today! He fell down on that day, and it couldn't be a year later, they said almost 7 months, that would only make it end of November, not May?

Blair saw the confusion in his eyes, she couldn't believe it herself that it had been this long, the last time she saw chuck's warm brown eyes it was when they looked at each other in the emergency room before chuck was wheeled away into the O.R. "I know it's a lot to take in, and probably the last thing you remember is the car crash, if you have any questions we are here to answer them"

"Yeah man whatever you want to know what you missed we'll let you know" Nate said smiling at his best friend, "Anything you need brother we're here to listen and answer" Serena said as her usual bubbly self, now standing at the end of chuck's bed with Dan by her side "yeah chuck, anything" Dan said to him. Chuck looked at the curly haired brookylnite that was standing at the end of his bed with his arm casually across his sister's shoulders, "out" he glared. Dan's smile dropped, what the hell did he do? He and chuck were okay before his accident, hell he even liked to say they were in the friend's category. Serena looked up at her boyfriend with a frown, Blair looked over her shoulder, "you heard him, hum drum, out." Dan looked at his girlfriend with a shocked expression, what did he do! "No, chuck, Dan shouldn't have to leave" Serena said to her brother defending her boyfriend. "Yes he should! And why the hell are you defending him after what he did to us!" Serena looked to her boyfriend then chuck "what do you think he did?" "I know, that he framed you and me then fucked and dated your best friend and the love of my life without caring who it hurt, so why the hell are you defending him, let alone with him!" he shouted the best to his ability to the room.

The room was silent, they all didn't know what to say, Blair raised her eyebrows as chuck reached for the glass of water, which Blair helped him with, he finished the whole glass then handed it back to Blair as she set the glass down on the counter, Nate was first to speak "Did you guys forget to tell me something, or.." Nate said confused, "Eww, seriously Nate!" Blair said to her best guy friend, Nate held his hands up still with a confused face on. "Chuck, that never happened" "right?" Serena said to her brother gently then looked over to a shocked and confused Dan, "WHAT! Are you! NO, just no, what have they been giving you chuck..." Chuck looked from his sister to Dan then finally to Blair who was wearing the same expression as everyone else, total and utter confusion.

Blair licked her lips, "I'm going to go get the doctor…" she said squeezing her loves hand once more before getting off the bed and leaving the room.

3 hours later.

Blair watched from the window of chuck's room as the doctor talked to chuck, as he sat there with a shocked expression, "they said the medicine would have side effects but they also said it would be like a miracle worker and help the healing process" she said to her best friend as they stood there by the window.

"He's back B, and that's all that matters" Serena said putting her arms around her best friend.

"Yeah but he thinks I slept with Humphrey." Serena grimaced "do you know how much it took for me not to throw up all over when he said that!" She said up to her best friend "no offence hum"

Dan looked up from his seat next to the doors that the girls were standing by, "no I'm right there with you." Dan said equally disgusted, sure once upon a time Dan had, had waldorf fever, but after these last few months Dan and Blair realized that they were more brother and sister than anything, the only reason he felt anything towards her is because he was hurt by Serena and he needed someone, but after him and Serena started coming to hospital regularly for chuck, they grew closer and closer and his feelings for Blair grew farther and farther away from romantic, and more towards platonic, it was completely gone when him and Serena got together officially the day CJ was born, when he went into the room and saw Blair holding her newborn son, he felt his heart glow, but it was different, he felt as if this was his sister and he was seeing his nephew for the first time, and there it was decided he would be CJ's uncle along with Nate and Eric, he once thought he could be a father to Blair's baby if she wanted him like that, but she never did and if he really thought about it, he didn't either, Blair was the older sister he wished he never had, but couldn't live without, Serena was the love of his life, and mother of his child, she was now 4 months pregnant, he likes to think she got pregnant the night they got together, she giggles and says it more than likely did.

"Seriously I could never, EVER sleep with Humphrey I've only barely kissed him and kissing a dog would have been better than it! And I've kissed a dog before and let me tell you monkey's kisses are way better than Humphreys!" she said to her best friend, who just giggled and squeezed her boyfriends shoulder.

"Okay I take some offence" Serena giggled and bent down, eye level with her boyfriend "I think you kiss fantastic…" he smiled at her as she leaned in to kiss him "ugh you guys disgust me…" Blair said rolling her eyes away from the happy couple as Serena ended up in Dan's lap, my god they were in the hospital, not a motel! She then saw the doctor get up from his chair and shake hands with Nate who was in the room since the doctor wanted every detail of how Charles woke up, and also for moral support. She walked away from the door as the doctor came out and Serena and Dan broke away and stood up by Blair.

Blair couldn't believe it, the medicine that made the love of her life, soul mate come rightfully back to her, also made up an alter reality while it was healing his brain, she shook her head, all she heard was it was the best of the best, hardly ever used because it was so expensive and only used on kings and presidents when necessary, a miracle worker, and that he would eventually wake up, rather than all the not so pleasing side effects… they said it was used on kings and chuck was her king! She was selfish, pregnant and just wanted her chuck back!

They all went in to talk to chuck, even Dan and see if he was okay, but her, she sat there outside of his room, in disbelief she dreamt of this moment forever it seems, and now here it was and it wasn't following any of her scenarios that she had made in her head.

Lily and Rufus were now in there as Serena and Dan left to go check on CJ and so Dan could take monkey for a walk for Blair, as he was staying at Blair's until Chuck woke up, and it was comforting for her to have monkey in her care, he was chuck's, also over the past 7 months she realized that monkey was not just chuck's but Blair's too, he was great practice for what did come into their life a short couple months later, and Nate went back to his and Chuck's apartment to get some things for chuck because they wanted him to stay in the hospital at least for another week or so, to make sure that he was completely healthy, it would also take some time to walk and use his joints again, from being in the bed for so long. Nate told her that the doctors would want to start physical therapy tomorrow.

Blair could hear Lily and Rufus saying their goodbyes as they opened the door, Blair stood up as they closed the door and approached her

Lily hugged her in a tight embrace, "he's back though!" she said positively to Blair, Blair smiled as lily let her go, Rufus smiled at her too, she smiled back up to him, "thank you lily" she nodded at the young women, as she and her husband walked away down the hall

Blair was the only one here now since it was afternoon when they came and now it was almost 7 at night. She opened the door slowly to chuck's room and saw him looking at the door then looking away, she couldn't imagine what chuck was feeling right now. She closed the door quietly as she walked towards him "hey" she said quietly reaching the side of his bed. Chuck just bit his lip in response. She sat down on the bed gently, not to disturb his thoughts. "chuck-" "I'm sorry" chuck said interrupting her looking straight into her eyes "don't be" Blair said grabbing his hand squeezing it "you had no control on what was happening to your body" he looked down. "hey" she said tilting his chin up to look him in the eyes "I love you and all that matters was that none of that was real, just some really expensive voo-doo miracle medicine, that more importantly brought you back to me." she said gently, he shut his eyes as he grabbed for her hand cupping his chin lacing their fingers together," I love you too" he said looking back up to her. Blair smiled as she felt tears begin to form in her eyes again. "So did anything "real" important happen while I was "away" " he said smiling a soft smile up at his true love.

Blair's smile faltered, oh no, she knew shouldn't, they all told her not too, this was wayy to much for chuck to handle right, but she knew he wouldn't forgive her if she kept quiet another second about it. She took a deep breath "yeah, chuck something did happen, extremely important happened" Chuck just looked up in confusion, waiting for her to continue. "Chuck, um we..."

Blair took a deep breath "Chuck we have son"

…


	2. Part 2

A.N. Aww I love the response the story is getting! and I'm starting to write it right now, even though it seriously is late and I'm at my sisters and should be sleeping by now, and she will kill me if she finds out I'm up! lol no joke though, if you think Blair from GG is scary, well my older sister Blair could give GG!Blair a run for her money! lol (sorry she scares me!) and she's petite and brunette also, but she has muscles still from her Cheerleading Captain days…. lol but seriously I'm afraid for my life right now, glancing at the door every 10 seconds it seems! lol its only because I have to be up early to watch my nephew, but I can sleep for only 2 hours a night and be fine, lol but again I'm scared but I love you guys so much and want to start the new chapter so I can get it to you guys sooner! enough of my personal life, here's the 2nd part of OJAD…. :)

_Blair sat there, in her hospital bed, as Serena held her hand, they were both silent, Chuck was in surgery and they still didn't know if the baby was okay or not. _

_The door opened and a nurse walked in pushing a ultrasound machine in front of her, "alright miss Waldorf, I'm going to lay you back, so we can check to see if the accident affected your baby in anyway" the nurse sad softly._

_Blair nodded sadly, as she caressed her bump, please be okay baby, she thought and prayed to god. _

_The nurse laid Blair's bed back all the way, as Serena helped Blair move her hospital gown up, over her belly bump, the nurse hooking up the machine._

_Blair gulped and said another prayer up to the big man upstairs, as the nurse squirted the gel over her bare bump, as Serena moved some hair away from Blair face, then grasped her hand, they both held their breaths as the nurse got the wand out and was getting ready to move it on Blair's stomach. _

_When she finally did move it across her abdomen, they whole room was instantly filled with a heartbeat, they all, even the nurse, sighed of relief, "wow, you got a tuff little boy in their" _

_Blair smiled hearing the noise, silently thanking god, but then looked up startled, to her best friend, as her best friend looked down in shock at Blair, "did you just say boy?" Serena said at the nurse, as Blair looked to the screen, _

"_yes it was right there, immediately on the screen, I'm sorry did you not know?" The nurse said to the women in the room. "I obviously didn't, but, Blair did you?" Serena said down at her best friend. _

_Blair felt tears in her eyes, a boy, a little boy that she could just see wearing matching bow-ties and ascots that were identical to Chuck's. She shook her head at her best friend's question, never taking her eyes away from the screen where her little boy was displayed. _

"_I'm sorry if you wanted it to be a surprise" the nurse said apologetically, "its fine, as long as he's healthy and safe.. he is right?" Blair said gently then a little firmer feeling protective over her son. _

_The nurse quietly sighed of relief "we will have to run more tests to be 100% sure, and the doctor will have to confirm and tell you but from what I know and the looks of it, plus the strong heartbeat, I would have to say your son was very little, if not at all affected by the accident, he looks to be a very healthy 5 month fetus" Blair felt like a thousand bricks were lifted off her shoulders, as the tears rolled from her eyes onto the pillow she was laying on as she watched her son move around, she smiled as she felt Serena squeeze her hand, as she giggled her signature giggle. _

_The nurse then began to do different things with the machine and talking to Blair and Serena about the baby's height and weight, as Serena's phone began to ring, she apologized as she got it from the table and left Blair's room to take the call, but not before leaning down and kissing Blair on the head._

_Serena walked down the hall from Blair's room, it was of course Dorota, wanting to come to the hospital, and seeing what room Blair was in, Serena told her and said she would see her soon. As Serena was walking back to Blair's room she saw Louis and his mother sitting down at a little waiting area a few rooms down from Blair's room, it looked as if they were having a quiet whispering argument, she ducked behind a corner and leaned in to hear what they were saying. _

"_mother!" "you will go in there and support your fiancé!" "I will not, I will go in there and end things with her like I should have when you told me she was pregnant in the first place!"_

_Serena was taken back, what? Blair told Louis she was pregnant, not his mother! Even so she leaned in closer to listen. _

"_I took care of that, like I will take care of this!" "no you won't!" "you need an heir Louis, I know we were planning on adopting after you married her and make it look like it was Blair who couldn't get pregnant but this is even better" Serena was shocked but listened closer and heard nothing but silence from Louis, she figured that silenced him "it does not matter who the father of the child is, you will go in there and be there for her" "she was in accident with that man, might I add you! What if she lost the child!" Serena listened closer, since Sophie was silent for a second "well look on the bright side Louis, you can't have children, so it won't be like it was actually yours in the first place, so it won't be a loss for you, you can move past it and go on with the plan, you will make the girl fall in love with you again, marry her and then tell her the truth, she will have no choice but to be a part of it, or she will pay the dowry , in the end we get what we need" Sophie harshly whispered to her son._

_Serena silently gasped as she brought her hand to her mouth, she had to tell Blair, they were using her, and lying to her, and oh my god, Louis wasn't the father, which meant… oh wow, she really had to get to Blair, she glared in their direction, no one messed with her best friend and brother and got away with it, but first she had to get to Blair before they could. _

_She walked away from the corner then swung around making it seem like she just started walking in their direction, she saw them look in her direction as she passed them, she finally made it to Blair's room as the ultrasound tech was leaving, Serena went into the room, Blair sat there now smiling with tears in her eyes at the pictures the ultrasound tech printed for her, she looked up to see her best friend "S! look!", Serena immediately shut the door and locked it, _

"_Serena, what are you-" "Blair what I'm about to tell you, please listen and know I'm telling the truth and It's not because I'm jealous or whatever bullshit they give to you!" Serena said running to Blair's side of the bed sitting down on the bed, grasping her like a sister's hand "Serena what-" "just please say okay" Serena said hurriedly knowing they didn't have a lot of time before Louis would show up. "okay" Blair said confused, raising her eyebrow "Louis is lying to you, he isn't the father!" "what, Serena, what are you-" "B! please just trust me! I overheard them literally! just a second ago, Sophie switched the test or changed it or whatever!" Serena said urgently to Blair, "why would they?" Blair started to ask "Sophie said that Louis can't have kids Blair!" Blair looked indifferent at her best friend, she was about to say something but was interrupted by someone knocking and trying to open the door. "Blair, mon amour" _

_Serena looked at the door then to Blair "Blair please they are using you and going to trap you into a marriage, please I know you were getting back together with chuck but please don't change your mind and just don't listen to anything he is going to tell you!" she quickly whispered to her best friend. Serena made her way to the door as he kept on knocking "please open up Blair" she looked at her best friend laying on the hospital bed one more time with a pleading look, before she turned back to the door and unlocked it. _

_She opened it up, forcing a smile at the prince, "Blair!" he said rushing to her side, as Serena had to hold back an eye roll. He hugged Blair as she sat there not holding him back, with her hands still in her lap, grasping the pictures, looking over Louis shoulder at Serena, she knew her best friend wouldn't lie to her about something like this, they locked eyes and she knew Serena was telling the truth, Louis wasn't her son's father, she was lied to for months, and more importantly the man she loved was lied to and kept away from precious moments that were only his to have, Charles Bartholomew bass was her son's father, and nothing else mattered. Blair instantly felt the familiar warm rush of hatred and loathing run threw her body, no one lied or used her or the ones she loved, because if they did, there would be hell to pay. And Louis was about to get a Waldorf smack down that would make the history books. _

_Serena held all of the laughter she could in as her friend basically verbally killed Louis Grimaldi and his mother(as she walked in halfway to see how her future daughter was doing, yeah, that would never happen lady!) He left the room with tears in his eyes, they could literally see the tail between his legs as he walked out the room with his mommy trailing behind him equally defeated._

_Once the door was shut and the Grimaldi's were finally out of their lives metaphorically and literally. Serena couldn't help but start slow clapping, "I. am. impressed!" Serena said walking towards Blair with a look of adoration on her eyes. Blair rolled her eyes as she huffed, still worked up. "No really, your high school self would be very proud and be bowing down to you right now, more than likely chanting 'we no worthy' " she said smiling sitting on the bed by Blair. "they deserved everything that they got" Blair said bluntly, running her hands over her belly where her son was safely growing "yeah they did! my favorite part was when you chucked the engagement ring at his head!" Blair cracked a smug smile at her best friend, "I do have to say myself that it was a nice touch" Serena giggled, nodding. "the important thing is though, you are now finally free of the royals, and can live happily with chuck and your guy's son" she said giddily. _

_Blair smiled too their son, theirs, hers and chuck's, made from love, and something that will forever bond them together. Then it hit her, chuck, chuck who was in surgery right now, fighting for his life, who would not be in surgery right now if Louis and his family just told her the truth from the beginning, they wouldn't of been chased by paparazzi and they would of never hit that wall, he would have never have thrown himself over her to protect her and the baby, getting the worst of the accident, having to get brain surgery. She instantly felt hatred and the need for revenge run threw her body, as tears began to form in her eyes once more._

"_Hey, B, what wrong" Serena said noticing her best friends face change. "chuck" Blair said sadly as she began to bawl. Serena instantly embraced her best friend as her friend let out all her emotions. "he's strong, he'll make it threw it the surgery" "he will be okay" Serena said to her best friend as she held her. "just like your son B, Chuck's a Bass, one car accident won't bring them down, they are strong and will make it" Blair just nodded and held Serena tighter, as she continued to cry, her son was safe and healthy, she would have to wait and hope the same for chuck, she needed both of her Bass men to be okay, because if they weren't, Blair didn't think she could go on._

"After that, the doctor came in and confirmed that the baby was healthy but wanted me to stay a couple nights just so he could check on him and me, which I didn't care because I wanted to stay as close to you as possible" Blair said as she sat on the bed telling chuck the story.

Chuck just sat there listening, shocked, Blair's baby didn't die, it wasn't just Blair's baby, it was his, Blair and him had a baby, a son, Blair started talking again breaking Chuck out of his thoughts.

"You finally came out of surgery and we knew you wouldn't be up right after, but then after almost a week went by and you didn't wake up or make any signs of waking up, then they confirmed you were in a coma, and that you were most then likely not going to wake up, ever, to say I didn't take it well would be an understatement of the century, I threw things, I cursed out the doctors, I spit in their faces, literally."

Chuck raised an eyebrow up at Blair, Blair looked up from their hands as she was basically looking at them the whole time, lost in her story wanting chuck to know every detail. "what? I was upset!" Chuck's face broke into a soft barely there smile, Blair face mirrored his "anyway, where was I? oh yeah, so I was furious and I wouldn't take that for an answer, so lily and I and my mother all went searching for the best neurologist out there, we narrowed it down to 10 and we brought them all here, it took some convincing but my mother basically had to make all of their wives or the women doctors a new wardrobe free of charge, and plus a pretty expensive price tag, but my mother and lily said whatever it takes, they wanted you to be there for their grandson's life as much as I needed you to be there for our son" she said grabbing for his hand, warmly looking into her favorite brown eyes.

he laced them as she continued "when they all got there only a couple actually spoke English so we had to find a translator, which you wouldn't think, would be difficult, but strangely was, we finally all got them to examine you and 3 of the 10 said you had a chance, the others thought you were a lost cause and they thought they could perhaps do another surgery but your chances were very limited, so we ousted them, and the 3 doctors became like family, they treated a royal prince in a small but I guess important country 2 years before you and it worked on him so we talked about it for literally a day before went through all the pros and cons, in the end despite the cons, such as the rare vivid dreaming that could occur, the pro's outweighed them all, so we all agreed to it, you see they exclaimed the medicine was like a miracle drug that it could be in a week after it went through your body and you would wake up, it was never given to the public and only used on limited or in their words 'special' patients, I told them who's more important than chuck bass, long story short, they and we agreed and you started it 2 weeks after they arrived" she said playing with his fingers so glad to have him be able to hold her hand again.

"so what happened after that" Chuck said roughly still, since the breathing tube was in his throat for so long, Blair took a deep breath

"we waited and waited and I never wanted to leave the hospital, we booked a private area for you which is actually, after you leave going to be another ICU, on the top floor of the hospital, which also is where you are in now, I never left you, the only time I actually can think of leaving is when Serena and Nate literally forced me out of your section, Nate actually picked me up and didn't let me down till we were in the limo, I was so pissed at him until we got to Lily's and it was surprise baby shower for me, it was the only time I smiled until I had our son, as fun and as great as the party was, I came back here as soon as they let me, I actually every night slept on a pull out bed that is in the couch over there, until I got so big it was literally impossible for me to do so, because it was so hard on my back, I went into the next room literally across from yours and had them set up a room for me there, it's actually were I delivered him, I wouldn't let them move me anywhere else, in case you were to wake up, you never did though, but, I still kept up hope, thinking that maybe if I brought him to you, you would somehow wake up, I did, but nothing happened, I was disappointed but I knew you would come back, everyone else around me, it seemed lost hope but I never did, I wanted to live here until you could come home with me and the baby but they all convinced me that no baby should be raised in a hospital. Also they turned Serena's room into a nursery, which was adorable, and also if I lived there I could have monkey live back at the penthouse with me and the baby, because let me tell you no matter how much money you offer, the hospital doesn't cave with animals, a visit sure, but living, it was a big hell no…"

Chuck smiled listening as she continued

"so I would visit every morning, instead, come here, have an early breakfast with you, go back home, check on the baby, walk monkey, then go back home to relieve Dorota and take care of CJ until the next day where it repeated for the next 3 month including this morning. Tomorrow will be the first morning in forever that I don't do the same thing."

Chuck listened on intently, a feeling of love and gratefulness washing over him "wait CJ?"

Blair smiled, "he's named after the man who, without protecting him, wouldn't be here today, his name is Charles Bartholomew Bass II or CJ for short, meaning Charles Junior, because it would be confusing calling you both chuck or Charles, and he can have that name when he gets older since it doesn't sound too cutesy…"

As Blair went rambling on Chuck smiled and bit his lip, feeling tears begin to form in his eyes, their son was named after him, he went back to the accident remembering how he threw himself over Blair and her stomach, he thought then, that it wasn't his baby biologically, but he loved him or her, when he saw they were about to hit the wall he felt the overwhelming feeling of protection that even though he loved Blair and she was his everything, the love of his life, he would never, ever, let anything hurt that baby so he just followed his instincts and did everything to protect them, he didn't know if it would save the baby or Blair but he was very thankful that he did, knowing now they were both safe and healthy.

He grasped Blair's hand very tightly, Blair stopped her rambling about how CJ was a suitable name for a man as well a child, since she was nervous that chuck wouldn't like it. She looked up at him seeing the tears in his eyes "thank you." he said trying to hold the tears back.

Blair smiled as she met him half way in a tight embrace and kiss. He tangled his hands in her hair, happy to have her back in his life, that dream he had seemed to real, it was his worst nightmare, but it wasn't real, this was. Chuck brought Blair closer to him as Blair straddled him on the bed and gasped, what was she doing, he still had the feeding tube in his stomach and his penis still had a catheter in it. She broke away "I'm sorry, did I hurt you" she said out of breath, damn she missed him, but there would be another day for that.

"you're only hurting me by stopping" he said roughly, pulling her back in. Dream!Chuck had to endure the pain of watching Blair marry another man and then date hum drum, Real!Chuck wasn't going to waste anymore time, he missed his woman!

Blair let herself have a good couple minutes of what felt and was like heaven till she pulled away, again telling herself, it would be impossible even if it didn't hurt chuck. "chuck" she muffled between their lips trying to pull away, "Chuck!" she finally pulled away, both of them breathing heavily "as much as I want to, because trust me you have no, idea" "oh I think I do." he said roughly at her, she closed her eyes, taking all the willpower she had not to cave in again, why was he so damn sexy? "you have a tube that has been feeding you in your stomach and a catheter in your penis, it would be impossible even if this doesn't hurt you" she said indicating the obvious.

Chuck closed his eyes in defeat. fuck! "fine, but as soon as they are out, your mine!" he said again in his rough voice, Blair licked her lips, "no when they are all out, the doctor gives you the okay to have sex again, and you're out of the hospital and back home with your son and me, where you belong then I am so yours" she said seriously.

Chuck leaned his head back in defeat, note to self, get the fuck out of this hospital as soon as fucking possible! Blair caressed his neck and shoulders, as she moved to his side that she knew the tube was not on, rather than on top of him. she let her legs entangle with his. "hey, that doesn't mean we can't do something totally high school, and make out" she said up at him

Chuck looked down raising an eyebrow, then smirking and pulling her face to his, he did miss kissing her that was for sure.

Blair blinked and turned her head away from the window, where the morning sun was breaking threw. She stretched, and sighed, she had to get up, she told herself or she would be late all day if she didn't get to the hospital on time. She tried to turn over but then felt something obstructing her to do so, what the? Blair twisted her head and realized she was lying on a man's chest. She leaned her head up and smiled, it wasn't a dream, she thought, as she saw Chuck lying against his pillow, face scrunching up at the intrusion of sunlight.

Blair leaned up on her elbows and couldn't help but kiss him, Chuck instantly kissed back, making Blair smile against her lips, she pulled back, "morning" she said softly "mmm, morning gorgeous" he said with his irresistible morning voice. "good morning! how's your throat feeling? is it any better?" "a little bit, it's still feels rough but nothing I cant manage" Blair smiled in response "good" she said, then pecked him with a quick kiss "now I have to go get our breakfast" Chuck smiled, "and what will we be having?" he said lightly Blair eased herself off of him, untangling their limbs, leaving the bed, both of them instantly missing each other's warmth.

Blair slipped on her shoes as she fixed her dress, she gave chuck a look, that even he couldn't understand, "you'll see" she said leaving the room, as a nurse came in after her to check chuck's vitals.

Chuck sat there starring out the window that displayed the city when she came in with a food cart of two covered dishes. "breakfast has arrived" Chuck looked at her with a smile he only saved for her, she wheeled the table over chuck's bed as she placed what she knew was chuck's "dish" she smirked, she honestly couldn't wait to see his reaction.

"Let's see what I'm having, oh some fruits and berries with a cinnamon croissant" she said uncovering hers, chuck looked impressed, "now let's see what you have, oh look Nestle Compleat Real Food Tube Feeding Formula! It's been your fav! for the past few months! its Formulated with real food like chicken, peas, carrots, tomatoes and cranberry juice cocktail and a fiber blend with Benifiber!" she said smiling trying her hardest not to laugh at Chuck's face.

He grabbed the bag of what looked like pureed vomit. "hell no" "hell yes!" Blair said smiling pushing up Chuck's hospital gown, on the side that she knew the tube was on "here we go" she said grabbing the bag and setting it up like a pro as chuck watched wide eyed as she turned on the machine to make it run through the blue tube threw chuck's stomach. "yum!" She said smiling at Chuck. "that's disgusting" he said watching the tan colored formula make its way into his stomach. "yeah" she said agreeing "but it's what has been keeping you alive so I really can't hate it, plus I've been doing this everyday for what seems like forever, so I'm used to it" She said remember how the nurses taught her how to set everything up, it made her feel important and it honestly kept her sane, having something to do for him every morning, she smiled at chuck who didn't smile back, he still didn't like it.

"when can I have real food" he said like a 3 year old who didn't get his way "like everything else, when the doctor says you can, and then after another doctor confirms it." she said smiling eating her fruit, as chuck just grumbled. "what can I say I just want you healthy and back home" chuck shrugged as he crossed his arms, as Blair giggled, biting into her croissant.

Chuck was out of breath and was sweating and he didn't even leave his room, the therapist, Nate and Blair helped Chuck get back into bed, he did fantastic and the doctor and physical therapist were very impressed. He was guided more than walked across the room 5 times, with the help of the physical therapist and Nate, his legs moving even though the tall men supported most of the young billionaire's weight, was still very good, "okay mister bass, in 3 hours we'll do this again, this time with a walker, I have a feeling that you're going to be able to get up and move around faster and easier very soon. Chuck just laid his head back as Nate shook hands with the therapist as Blair dabbed a wet cloth across Chuck's head "I'm so proud of you" she said kissing his cheek. "that was tuff" he said still out of breath, Blair getting him a glass of water and giving it to him to drink.

"good news man the doctor said that if you get around with just the help of the walker by the end of the day, they'll take your catheter out" Nate said smiling, Chuck just gave a knowing look at Blair, who rolled her eyes "get some rest, you deserve it, when you wake up we'll have lunch and I will have a surprise waiting for you" "what kind of surprise" chuck said to Blair leaning down to him, "well I guess you'll have to wait, wont you" she said smirking kissing him then pulling away leaving the room looking over her shoulder winking at him

"she'll be the death of me won't she?" Chuck said to his best friend, who just laughed and nodded. "more than likely, she'll be the death of all of us" Nate said sitting down on the chair close to the bed as he just laughed, but did man did he love her.

Serena smiled as she hugged her brother as Nate looked on smiling, he checked his phone, it was almost 2 where the hell was Blair.

"knock, knock" Blair said smiling, her head peaking in chuck's room. Serena smiled as she let go of her brother, as did Nate. "where have you been?" chuck said smiling, missing her.

She smiled as she looked behind her then gave Serena and Nate a look, as Nate got up and opened the door all the way for her.

Chuck was in awe as Blair pushed an extraordinary classic, black baby pram into the room, Blair guided it by Chuck's bed as Chuck saw a little hand moving up and down in the pram. Blair smiled bigger than anytime Chuck has ever seen her as she moved stuff around in the pram then picked up her son.

Blair held her baby silently hoping that he wouldn't cry being held by Chuck, she sat down on the bed by chuck's side holding CJ, "May introduce to you, chuck, your son, Charles Bartholomew Bass the second, but we like CJ for short" she smiled as she handed him off to his father.

To say chuck was nervous would be an understatement, but once Blair handed him CJ, all the worries went away, the baby was wiggly but not fussy, he was 4 and a half months, Blair had told him, Chuck had never held a baby before, but once he was in his arms, Chuck had never felt anything so natural in his life, the baby just sat there in his arms sucking on his pacifier. He spit it out, all of the room expecting to hear him bawl his brains out as he has done before, but CJ just looked up and smiled, Chuck moved him so the little boy was facing him, the little boy just gazed and studied his father, with pursed lips, chuck laughed "wow where have a seen that look before" he joked to the room, Serena giggled and nodded as she whipped her tears, Blair smiled not bothering to wipe the tears that were rolling down her cheeks, knowing that they wouldn't be stopping anytime soon. Nate, well Nate was trying his best not to let the tears in his eyes be known, he best friend was finally meeting his son, Nate had never seen anything like this in his life.

CJ yawned then as he threw himself against chuck's chest, chuck bit his lip as he snuggled his son close to his body, he kissed the top of his head, where some brunette straight hair was combed out. "I love you so much buddy" he whispered. But Blair heard it. "I can't take this anymore!" Blair said whipping her tears of happiness, off her face, as she got up from the bed and bent down to the basket under of the pram, digging through the diaper bag. "okay, my bass men" she said finding what she was looking for, standing up with her camera. "smile" she said sniffing, Chuck held his son closer and did as he was told to. Then Serena who also "couldn't take it" forced Blair to join them for a few pictures, then the nurse coming in to check in on chuck was forced to take a picture of the foursome and their newest edition.

Blair winced as she looked on, checking on her little guy sleeping in the expensive pram. That when she bought, thought looked like an infamous limo, selling her on buying the item.

Chuck moved around better she thought but he's groans and facial expressions were enough to tell her that although he was getting better, it would take some time for him to get the hang of walking again. "Alright Chuck, I think that's enough till tomorrow, you did great" His therapist told him, helping him back into his bed, Chuck nodded, clearly out of breath.

Blair got into the bed once she got him situation again and after the nurses and doctors were gone, "how did you not scream?" she said cuddling up to her love. Chuck kissed her head "I didn't want to wake up CJ" "I could have taken him out of the room" "it was just a little pinch Blair" he said sighing "it didn't look that it" she said grimacing, thinking of the tube being pulled out of.. "its over and one more step to getting out of here to where I belong" Blair smiled as they laced their hands both looking over at their son by their side sleeping in him pram.

Blair reached over to the bedside table as she held up her camera to take a picture "smile" he chuckled and did again as he was told to do, she snapped it, then immediately checked the picture, both of them approving. "since when did you become such a pictureaholic?" "you'll be amazed of how many pictures you take once you're a mom, and plus once you were awake, I wanted to capture everything so you wouldn't miss a second" she said softly up to him. "when do I get to see these photos?" "right now!" Blair said smiling thanking herself for not deleting any picture off of the camera and for having a huge database card.

She giggled as they started from the very begging to now "I like the outfit you chose" he said as he admired the bow tie the little boy was wearing as he was smushed between both of his parents. Blair nodded "he looks like a mini you, which is exactly what he is, so it suits him" Chuck smirked "Can the world handle two chuck bass's?" he said joking, Blair just nudged him.

The baby fussing tore them away from Blair going down memory lane for each picture. She got up and brought him to lie between them on the bed, she looked up at the closed door, then pushed his shirt up as she brought her son to her nipple, who began sucking immediately. Chuck looked on speechless, Blair met his eyes "what?" "I've never seen anything so beautiful" Blair looked down and blushed, it was the healthiest for her son, and they bonded so much from it. Blair had to sit up to switch sides as Chuck caressed CJ's back and head, eventually making him fall asleep.

"I hate to say it, but we better be going" Blair said putting her son back into the pram, then fixing her shirt. "no, stay" he said, not wanting them to leave

"chuck its almost supper, we'll be back bright and early I promise" she said leaning down to kiss him. he tried to deepen the kiss, "I just got you back" he said softly as she pulled away. "you've always had me, and CJ was always yours, we will never leave you" she said kissing him again. They both pulled apart, already missing one another even though Blair and the baby hadn't even left yet, Blair went around the room getting everything that CJ would need and fixing it up a little, as Chuck watched her sadly or glancing into the pram to check on his son.

"okay, we'll see you tomorrow, please call the nurse if you need help getting to the bathroom" Blair said reminding him that he didn't have the catheter anymore, he nodded, leaning up to kiss Blair, "I love you" Blair smiled as she ran her fingers threw his hair down the sides of his face "I love you more bass"

Chuck smiled as Blair and his son strolled out of the room, even though he instantly missed her and his son, he smiled as he laid his head back against the pillow, he had a son, who was named after him and looked identical to him, Chuck closed his eyes with a smile on his face, knowing they would be here tomorrow and that soon he would be living with them both soon.

A.N. Okay! lol this was a Long one, but I'm now back home after last night of writing and writing and almost getting caught by my sister (it was scary), & all day today I was sick, so yuck! I am thinking that there'll only be one more chapter of this plus a prologue :) thanks everyone for the story alerts, favorite authors, favorite stories and reviews! love you guys! :)


End file.
